feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raindrop1334/Artistic Features
|-| Welcome To The Artistic Feature's Section! = Welcome! This is where you can see some examples of my art, as well as request some! You can also learn the way I draw, and why I enjoy drawing, and also, what inspired me to draw! I will also tell you the type of things I draw. I hope you enjoy this section! |-|How I Was Inspired To Draw = I first started getting interested in drawing and painting and such, at the time of around 9. My best friend (Gabbycheer9) is a talented drawer herself, and while watching her draw, I thought maybe I could give it a try. So, I tried drawing and if I'm being honest, it was pretty horrible at first. I tried to draw a basic wolf, and it looked like some kind of turkey XD. So, I asked her to help me improve on my skills, which she did, and I've improved a lot since then. Though it's not nearly as good as her's, I'm still able to draw well enough where I have been giving some of my closer friends some art. But, now, I have decided to try to do Art Requests for anyone who asks for it! |-|The Types Of Items I Draw = I mostly draw Wolves. I usually don't draw other things due to I'm not very good at other animals (I can't draw cats' tails for the life of me). Also, for some reason I can't draw tails on Sea Animals'. But, somehow my wolves' tails turn out alright x3. I also doodle in the middle of class, and I enjoy patterns. I'm in Art Club so I also do different, cool things with paints. I've done paper mache insects for Halloween, and different things with paints. '' |-|How I Draw & What I Draw With = ''When I draw, I start with the head. With a pencil, I make a circle with light pencil strokes, so if I have to erase it I can. After I do that, I start on the muzzle, which of course is attached to the head. I try to make it curved to where the nose is at a type a corner/angle. Then, I make the body and I usually try to make the chest stick out a bit. Then, once I'm doing the left side of the body, I go down and make a paw, which is a long oval shape, and I make the toes barely touching the ground so it seems somewhat elegant. Then, once I'm done with this, I usually move to the tail. Now, the tail, for me, always depends on what the personality is of the wolf. If it's a more of an elegant, silky wolf, I make it kind of like groomed and shaped well. But, if it's a rogue or something, I make the tail more scruffy. Then, I move to the eyes and ears. I usually make the eyes a triangle shape for gentler wolves, with a small sparkle in the corner, and the pupil at the left side. If it's more of a like evil type wolf, I make the eyes slanted down a bit, and the smile is more of a smirk. Then for the ears I make two pointy triangles, that kind of overlap. Then I use colored pencils to color it in, unless of course, you want it to be black and white. So, the utensils I use are a pencil, eraser, and colored pencils afterward. |-|Examples Of My Art = WIP! |-|Requesting My Art = ''OC Name-'' ''OC Description-'' ''Background-'' ''Extra Items?-'' ''Clan/Pack/Tribe-'' ''Rank-'' '' With Anyone Else (If So Fill Out The Same Form For Them)-''